The prior art water pipe smoking apparatus are known to comprise a cylindrical, weighted base member onto which an elongated cylindrical vessel body is fixedly, or detachably attached. Typically, the cylindrical vessel body includes a mid-length entry port for attachment of a stem member which comprises an interface portion leading into the vessel and a bowl portion for containing the smoking substance. During use, the elongated vessel body contains water, or other suitable liquid, which filters the smoking substance. The material used to make the vessel is typically a translucent acrylic material, which after use, typically becomes brittle and susceptible to fracture. Representative of this type of pipe apparatus is U.S. Pat. Des 265,595 showing ornamental aspects of a pipe apparatus.
The foregoing pipe smoking structure during use has been found to be very susceptible to inadvertent contact with surrounding furniture objects, doors, or other surrounding home fixtures, causing impact shock to the pipe and subjecting the vessel body to possible fractures, or generally causing an unstable condition of the upright pipe resulting in spillage of the liquid contained in the vessel. Since the pipe smoking apparatus is elongated, impact at the upper end of the vessel body in particular causes an unstable condition. Also, since the weighted base member is typically only 1.3 times larger in diameter than the vessel body, the prior art base structure is not considered sufficiently broad to prevent tipping of the upright elongated pipe structure. The prior art pipe structure does not provide structure to absorb shock from inadvertent bumping against objects.
Further, the prior art base structures used on pipe apparatus as described above have not been fully utilized to provide storage for smoking substances, or other articles. While a need to have storage in a pipe smoking device has been recognized, the storage solutions are not deemed adequate, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,152 which teaches a storage compartment at the upper mouth end of the pipe device.
Further, pipe apparatus having a base/vessel structure, as describe above, have not been provided with shock impact collars in combination with a base member having a storage compartment.
Thus, a need is seen to exist for a pipe smoking apparatus which provides impact collars suitably located on the pipe apparatus to prevent fracture of the vessel body and to absorb shock to minimize tipping and spilling of liquids contained in the vessel body.
A need is further seen to exist for a pipe smoking apparatus having impact collars, as described above, and also having a base member provided with a storage compartment.
A need is further seen to exist for a pipe smoking apparatus having impact collars which may be removed to facilitate cleaning of the apparatus.
A need is further seen to exist for a pipe smoking apparatus as described above, having a base member provided with a storage compartment, but which may be optionally adapted with impact collars suitably located on the pipe structure.